


Friendship Bracelet

by Piscaria



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Claudia is determined to chop into all that gorgeous hair tonight, without waiting for a beauty parlor to open, then who better to do it than Stacey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://escritoireazul.livejournal.com/profile)[**escritoireazul**](http://escritoireazul.livejournal.com/), who prompted it.

Claudia's hair hangs over her face like a silk curtain, and Stacey tests the weight of the scissors in her hands, feeling almost sick from nervousness.

"Are you sure about this?" she asks, maybe for the hundredth time. Claudia nods emphatically, parting the curtain of hair just enough to let one eye fix cynically on Stacey.

"I can do it myself if you don't want to," she says.

Stacey grips the scissors, surprised at the sudden flicker of stubbornness. She's always loved Claudia's hair. Everybody does. It's black, and silky, and almost as long as Dawn's. She's worn it twisted into tiny braids, pulled back with wild barrettes, and piled into fabulous creations on the top of her head. And now she wants bangs.

Stacey takes a deep breath, telling herself that it's no big deal. If Claudia's determined to chop into all that gorgeous hair tonight, without waiting for a beauty parlor, then who better to do it than Stacey? Kristy? Mary Ann? The very idea makes Stacey want to wrinkle her nose. _She's_ Claudia's best friend, and besides, she's the most sophisticated of them all. Stacey doesn't like to brag, but she's got a dibbly sense of fashion, and besides, she's from New York. That's got to count for something. They've spent the entire night making each other over. She's given Claudia a new lip color, new eye make-up, a pedicure, and now, bangs. No big deal.

Gathering her courage, Stacey reaches for the comb. The horizontal part is perfect, they've seen to that already, but she straightens it again anyway. If she's going to do this, she wants it to be perfect. Swallowing her fear, she takes up the scissors.

"Are you ready?" she asks. If Claudia could nod any harder, her head would rattle.

"Okay," Stacey says, and snips.

The first, long lock falling to the floor surprises her. Stacey stares at it, wondering if she's made a horrible mistake. Behind the new gap in the curtain of hair, Claudia's eyes are as big as bangle bracelets.

"Oh my Lord!" she says, giggling a little. "I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

"Hold still," Stacey tells her, and measures the shorter strand of hair with her fingers. "I want this to be even."

The second cut is easier, and so is the third. A few snips more, and Stacey's done it. Bangs. She scrutinizes them more carefully than she's ever studied her math homework, and carefully brings up the scissors to make a few, more miniscule adjustments. When she's satisfied they're even, she lifts up the hand mirror for Claudia to see.

"Nice!" Claudia says, and Stacey nods, feeling rightfully proud of her work. Bangs work well for Claudia. They frame her almond-shaped eyes perfectly, and emphasize her high cheekbones and creamy skin.

Claudia grins into the mirror, and Stacey feels an answering smile stretch across her own face. She feels giddy, almost drunk with power.

* * *

The next day, Claudia approaches her shyly, thrusting a small package into Stacey's hand.

"It's for you," she mumbles shyly, and Stacey slowly peels back the tissue paper, revealing a braided black bracelet.

"Is this . . .?" She trails off, running her thumb along the silky length of it. Only Claudia's hair is that soft.

Claudia nods, blushing. "I thought you should have it," she said. "Since you cut it. Does that seem weird?"

"No!" Stacey says, catching her hand. "I love it!"

Claudia's new bangs tickle Stacey's cheek when they hug each other.

"Help me tie it on," Stacey says, holding out her wrist.

Claudia's nimble fingers fasten the friendship into place, and Stacey admires how great it looks against her summer tan.

"I'll wear it forever," she promises and she means it. The braided circle of hair is a symbol of trust, of their friendship, and Stacey wants to wear it to her grave, maybe even longer. Maybe somebody will find it on her hundreds of years from now, the dark bracelet of hair bright against her bone.


End file.
